


In This Life You've Built

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dad Theo, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon, Theo has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: A few years after Theo and Liam broke things off, they rekindle their romance. Liam thinks this means they have a second chance, but Theo doesn't seem interested.That is, until Liam figures out that Theo has a daughter.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	In This Life You've Built

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chika_Lohaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I really liked your prompts, but this one stuck out to me. Hope you enjoy :)

Liam awoke to the sound of Theo turning on the shower. On the one hand, he was disappointed that he didn’t get to wake up to the site of Theo’s smiling face. But on the other hand, the time alone gave him a moment to reflect. 

When Theo had wanted to ditch Beacon Hills, and Liam, all those years ago, Liam had moved on. He had a whole campus full of new people to meet in college, people who had no idea what ghost riders or werewolves or hunters were. He convinced himself he’d get that fresh start everyone was always talking about. He’d be able to reinvent himself. He told himself it was a blessing in disguise when Theo walked away.

Running into Theo again at that club the night before was the last thing that Liam expected, but it turned out that Liam wasn’t as over him as he thought. Seeing Theo again in a tight white t-shirt and leather jacket, plus skinny jeans that were practically painted on - the look alone was enough to drive any sane person to make irrational decisions. 

They’d grinded against each other on the dance floor, clumsily climbed into a Lyft, and spent the night in Theo’s bed. It had been sexy as hell, but it had also felt mature in a way it never had before. They’d stayed up late after, just talking. About nothing and everything. Liam figured the night was just about the sex, but something about the way Theo had smiled at him and held his hand made Liam imagine _more_. 

Maybe they could try again now, as fully fledged adults. Liam was much better about communicating what he wanted instead of getting angry. And Theo had seemed calmer and more confident in himself. 

There was only one way to find out if Theo was interested.

“Theo?” Liam called as he sat up.

He heard the shower turn off, and then Theo came out wrapped in nothing but a towel. He wouldn’t meet Liam’s gaze.

“You have to go,” he said in Liam’s general direction as he walked over to his dresser.

“What?” Liam asked, caught off guard.

“We slept in too late, you have to leave.” He dropped his towel to pull on a pair of briefs, and Liam was momentarily distracted.

“Hold on a minute. I think that maybe -” Liam got up from the bed.

Theo turned around and glared at him. “Don’t make it harder than this has to be.” 

Liam stood there for a moment, confused and embarrassed. Liam must have misread the whole situation. He had been presumptuous when he saw genuine affection in Theo’s eyes. This had all been just a fun one-night stand, and Liam needed to get a grip on his emotions.

“Right, sorry.” Liam hastily grabbed his pants from off the ground and pulled them on. 

He stood up and looked around for his shirt, suddenly feeling awkward in his own skin. He vaguely remembered taking it off before making it to the bedroom, so he left the room to find it. 

As he walked past Theo, who was busy buttoning up his long-sleeved shirt, he could smell something light and breezy, like happiness, clinging to the surface of Theo’s skin. He also smelled something sour, like anxiety, layered over that. But there was small comfort in the fact that Theo didn’t smell anything like regret. 

The hallway was well-lit from the large bedroom window. Liam made his way through it to reach the kitchen. When Theo had brought him home the night before, everything had been dark. Liam doesn’t even remember if they’d turned on any lights. But now, in the bright light of the morning sun streaming in through the windows, Liam could see the dishes in Theo’s drying rack next to the sink. There was a cup decorated with cartoons, and a small plastic purple plate. They definitely looked like dishes for a kid. 

That seemed odd, but Liam didn’t have time to sit and ponder the origins of the children’s dishware. Maybe Theo had a baby cousin or a friend with a kid. He left the kitchen and headed into the living room. He found his shirt on the couch and pulled it over his head. As he looked around, he noticed a basket shoved under the TV. It was full of dolls, legos, and a remote controlled sports car. 

Liam leaned in to his werewolf sense of smell, and caught the scent of someone else in Theo’s house. Someone he didn’t recognize. 

He walked back down the hallway, and that’s when he noticed there were pictures hanging in frames on the wall. A photo of a baby in a jumper was next to a picture of a young toddler with a green shirt on, the same kid just aged up. Her expression was curious and focused all at once. Her eyes were the same shape and color as Theo’s. 

The reality of the situation struck Liam at that point. Theo was a _father_. A father to a beautiful daughter. Liam felt rooted to the spot, unsure what to do with this information. 

The doorbell rang, and Theo came out of his room. His eyes widened when he saw Liam. 

“I thought you left!” He hissed. “They’re here already.”

“Who?” Liam asked, bewildered.

Theo put his hand on his face in an exasperated gesture. “Okay, look. I have a kid. And she stays with me on the weekends. Her mom is dropping her off. So just, act normal? Say hello? And then you can get the hell out of here.” 

No wonder Theo had been rushing to get him out. He hadn’t wanted to tell him about his daughter. Or he hadn’t wanted Liam to meet her. 

As Liam stood there, he realized that maybe he had been right originally. Maybe Theo wasn’t trying to ditch him; he just didn’t think Liam would want to start a relationship with someone who had a kid already. Hope sprung anew in his chest.

“Theo, I don’t care that you have a kid. Well, I do, because it’s your kid. But you know what I mean.” Theo gestured his hand for Liam to get on with it, so Liam forged ahead. “If you don’t want me to stick around, that’s fine. I’ll sneak out the window. But if you think a kid can scare me off, you’re wrong.” 

Theo crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “You’re really putting me on the spot, here.”

The doorbell rang again, and Theo threw up his hands.

“Fine. Stay. You can meet her. But don’t blame me when you get worn out by a 3 year-old.”

Theo went for the front door, and Liam dutifully followed after. Excitement swept through him when Theo had relented, but now the reality of the situation was quickly catching up to Liam. What if Theo’s daughter didn’t like him?

As soon as Theo opened the door, a tiny girl with wild hair jumped into his arms.

“Hey, Tara,” Theo said as he hugged her back.

Liam sucked in a breath when Theo said her name. It couldn’t have been a coincidence. Theo had named her in honor of his sister. 

An intimidating brunette woman held out a My Little Pony backpack to Theo. She paused when she noticed Liam standing in the doorway. Liam could smell that she was a werewolf, but Liam had never met her before.

“And you are?” She asked, her eyes narrowed at Liam.

“Liam Dunbar,” Liam supplied as he stuck out his hand. She stared him down for a tense moment, and Liam wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Liam was a friend from Beacon Hills. He’s just visiting this weekend,” Theo explained as he stood up. 

The woman looked between Theo and Liam and raised an eyebrow. “Right,” she said skeptically. “Well I’m Elizabeth, nice to meet you.” She finally shook Liam’s hand, and Liam breathed a sigh of relief.

“Be good, Tara,” Elizabeth said as she gave Tara a parting hug. Tara waved goodbye as her mom headed back down the front steps, and then she turned to Liam.

“Hi, new friend! Want to play legos?” She smiled up at Liam with her hand on her hip. He glanced over at Theo, who raised an eyebrow in an _I told you so_ look. Liam let Tara lead the way into the living room, and then glanced over his shoulder at Theo to flash him a thumbs up. He could totally play legos, no problem.

He honestly didn’t have anything else planned for his Saturday, anyway.

*

Time passed surprisingly quickly. Liam helped Tara build a tower, and then he helped her rearrange her doll collection, and then he helped Tara and Theo do the laundry.

Theo was such a _dad_ around her. It shouldn’t have been surprising, but it was. He was soft and gentle, and he doted on her like she was his whole world. It was incredible to see him so thoroughly embracing his role as caregiver. Liam was proud of him for the relationship he’d built with his daughter, even though he had no idea how this whole situation had come about. The way Theo and Tara interacted was comforting and domestic in a way that made Liam ache for a family of his own.

When it was time for dinner, Theo made spaghetti and Liam helped Tara set the table. 

“You sit next to me,” Tara said as he grabbed the third plate Liam set on the table.

“Okay,” Liam agreed easily. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

“I think daddy likes you,” she said as she climbed up into her red booster seat.

“Why do you think that?” Liam asked. He could not contain his grin. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face and cocked her head to the side. The focused consideration made her look even more like Theo.

“He’s calm around you,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Well, do you like me?” Liam asked. He figured this whole thing wasn’t going to work if Tara wasn’t onboard, so he desperately hoped she gave him a positive review. He tried to feign nonchalance but he was on the edge of his seat waiting for her answer.

She tapped a finger against her lips, like she was still making up her mind. Then she flashed a grin and nodded. “Yes, you’re fun.”

Liam grinned back as relief flooded through him.

Theo came out with a bowl full of spaghetti, and he took a seat at the table across from Liam. Tara was talking a mile a minute about her daycare friends, and about the lego tower she’d built that day with Liam, and the story she’d already picked out for Theo to read to her that night.

Liam was engaged in the conversation as much as he could be. He was nodding along and listening to everything she was saying. But occasionally he’d sneak a glance at Theo. He was hanging on to Tara’s every word, his expression soft as he talked with her about her friends and everything else. It was strange seeing Theo with his guard completely down, and Liam recognized how special it was that he was being included.

*

When the last of the spaghetti was gone, Liam volunteered to do the dishes. Theo nodded gratefully and then told Tara it was time for bed.

“Goodnight, Liam!” She said cheerfully. 

Liam bid her goodnight. She started to walk out of the room, but then stopped suddenly and spun around. 

“Are you going to play with me tomorrow?” She asked, her eyes wide and expectant.

Liam looked over at Theo, unsure what to say. He didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep, but if Theo wanted him to stay, he gladly would. Although he might have to run over to his house for a change of clothes. 

Theo kneeled down so he was at Tara’s level. “Liam can probably play with you tomorrow morning, but only if you go to bed on time.” 

She nodded solemnly and marched off down the hall, clearly taking Theo’s words literally. 

Theo tossed a wink over his shoulder before he straightened up and followed his daughter. Liam felt his stomach swoop from the unexpected gesture, and he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot, so he was glad he didn’t turn back around.

*

Once the dishes were done, Liam wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He thought it would be too presumptuous of him to sit in Theo’s bedroom, but he didn’t know if Theo was done reading Tara her bedtime story. He wandered down the hall and passed Tara’s open bedroom door.

He could hear Theo reading softly. He caught snippets of something about a big, bad wolf. That part definitely sounded like a book Theo would pick out. Liam was once again surprised by how solid a father Theo seemed to be. Maybe this was because Theo missed the family he never got to have and he wanted to make up for it. Or maybe becoming a Dad just changed a person.

He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, idly scrolling through his phone until Theo emerged from the bedroom.

“Thanks for today.” Theo started to say as he sat down heavily on the couch next to Liam.

Liam tossed his phone on the coffee table and pulled his knee up onto the couch so that he was facing Theo. 

Liam had so many questions. He wanted to know why Theo named his daughter Tara. He wanted to know how Theo and Elizabeth met. He wanted to know if Theo was involved in the decision to become a father, or if it all just... happened. He wanted to know if Theo had missed him as much as he had missed Theo.

But all of those topics seemed too heavy for the moment. A comfortable sort of silence had descended on the house, which was very different from the chaos that had filled the room whenever Tara was laughing or playing. 

So instead of bringing up any of his questions, he said softly, “You’ve changed.”

Theo hummed his agreement, but didn’t add anything. He reached for Liam’s leg and curled his warm fingers around his ankle, just under his jeans. Theo had always been physical with his affection, but the casual intimacy still surprised Liam. It felt like Theo was trying to keep Liam close enough to touch. 

“I was worried that you wouldn’t get along with her. I thought it was too soon for you to meet her.” Theo relayed this information with a cool and distant voice, but Liam wasn’t fooled. 

“I don’t want to fuck this up,” Liam admitted. He bit his lip and watched Theo, who was looking at the hand still curled around Liam’s ankle. Liam continued. “I really think this could work this time. I’m older, you’re…”

“Mature?” Theo supplied with one eyebrow raised.

“Well, it just seems like you’ve got your priorities figured out. And if there’s room for me in this life you’ve built -” Liam held his hands out wide to encompass the whole living room. Theo had always been afraid of commitment - that’s why he’d walked away all those years ago. But clearly he understood the meaning of that word now, at least when it came to his daughter. Liam wanted to be a part of that in whatever way he could.

Theo pulled his hand away from Liam’s ankle, and for a moment Liam had the sinking feeling that Theo was going to let him down easy. 

Instead, Theo leaned forward and grabbed the front of Liam’s t-shirt.

“She likes you, so you sort of have to stay. We can’t have you disappointing her.” 

Then Theo pulled Liam close enough to kiss. I was nothing like the way they’d kissed the night before, all tongue and teeth in Theo’s dark hallway. This time, Theo was slow and _deliberate_ , and it felt achingly familiar. 

“I would never disappoint either of you on purpose,” Liam breathed against Theo’s lips. His heart was thumping in his chest, and he could hear Theo’s heart beating just as fast.

Theo smiled. “Good. Then it’s settled. Stay.” 

Liam huffed a laugh and then kissed him again. Theo was earnest and insistent with his lips and his tongue, like he was making up for lost time. Liam let him take the lead. He was happy to reap his reward, even though their whole future, and all the time they could want, was spread out in front of them.


End file.
